Meet Bat Kitten
by Marcie Gore
Summary: Selena and Beth Grayson bond at a party.


Bat Kitten By Marcie Gore   
  
Author's Note: Beth Grayson and Selena Kalye bond at a party.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the DC Comics, save for Beth.  
  
After all of these years it seems that Bruce and I may be an official couple Does that seem as much like a Molly Ringwald movie as I think it does? For the first time in years I'm going to be in one of the most famous world's homes and I don't have the urge to steal the owner blind. This must be love.   
  
He told me his grand daughter Beth is going to be there. It's hard to believe he's a grandfather. Of course, he did adopt Bird Boy when he was nine. Did I just call Dick Bird boy? Where'd that come from?   
  
I've suspected for a while that Bruce was Batman. The most obvious piece of evidence was that when there's trouble at a party where Bruce is and Batman appears, Bruce disappears. It could just mean he's a wimp but he also disappears when the Bat signal appears. I've kissed both men and they both kiss with the same soft lips and hot passion. I can't tell Bruce what I suspect yet  
  
I go to a back room to see what things were up for auction. The idam expected to fetch the highest prices are a first edition of Cat in the Hat and How the Grinch Stole Christmas, signed by Dr. Seuss and two Mickey Mouse club ears from the 50's and 70's shows. Of course the 50's one was signed by Annette The 70' pair is a soft pink color, and was signed by Lisa Welchell from Facts of life. She was a cast member of the 70's version.   
  
When I got to the ballroom, the first person I saw was Bruce. He looks so hansom in that Bill Blass tux as he reaches out to take my hand. I can hear whispering behind us as we walk together. I've been to enough of these parties to guess what they're whispering about. Maybe they're right I don't belong.   
  
My pity party is interrupted when another female commands my date's attention. She's not really a threat though. I could take her easily, for she is only four. She is Bruce's little granddaughter Beth.  
  
Beth is such a beautiful little girl. Her long black hair is in a braid. She's wearing a cute little pink dress with daisies. Where have I seen those green eyes before, in the mirror? I can imagine Bruce and I having a little girl like Beth. Hold it where'd that come from? You've never wanted kids before?   
  
I just noticed she has a beautiful white Persian cat in her arms. The cat has beautiful blue eyes. Those two seem very bonded .I knew there was something I liked about this kid.   
  
"Sorry, I couldn't talk Beth out bringing Snowflake," Dick apologizes to Bruce. "I know we should be tougher on Beth, but when I found out you were bringing Selena I figured at least she wouldn't mind. Beth This is Grandpa Bruce's friend Miss Kyle." Dick states as he finally introduces me.  
  
If I didn't know better I'd think Dick was his biological son. They have the same piercing blue eyes and jet-black hair. He has a better sense of humor than Bruce though, most of the time.   
  
"I can tell you love cats, Miss Grayson. I brought one of mine. Would you like to meet her? He name is Isis. She's in the back room away from the guests where Mr. Pennyworth insisted," I greet the four-year old.   
  
"You can call me Beth," the young Grayson replies with a broad smile that matches her fathers.  
  
"Ok, Beth, I think Isis would love to play with Snowflake. She's the pretty, shorthaired black cat," I reply.   
  
"Can I daddy, Can I mommy? PLEASE! I love kitties!" Beth begs.   
  
"I know you do. I'd like to see her too. I've heard a lot about that cat," Dick answers.   
  
I whisper to him, "Dick I know you don't quite trust me; I don't blame you. I'd never hurt Beth, but you can follow us."   
  
When we get to the coatroom I let Isis out of her carrier. She bolts out! I easily catch her before she leaves the room. I calm her down reassuring her she won't be in the carrier long. Then I hand her to Beth. She puts Isis against her cheek. My baby purrs sweetly as Beth pets her gently.   
  
She hands me Snowflake to play with. I pet her and cuddle her against my cheek. She has the softest fur I think I've ever felt. The Graysons seem to be good cat friends. I think she likes me. Well, I'm not known as Catwoman for nothing.   
  
"I think we should put them in their carriers so they won't get hurt or get in trouble," Barbara offers. "They can still talk to each other and there's water and kitty treats in them both."   
  
"Do we have to?" Beth and I both ask.   
  
"It's time for the auction, didn't you want the pictures of The Aristacats And Tigger for your Room?" Barbara questions.   
  
"Oh, you like Aristacats too? That's always been my favorite movie," I tell Beth. "Let me guess, is Duchess is your favorite character? She looks like Snowflake to me."   
  
"Yes, she is! I loved them all. I thought the kittens were so cute! Thomas o Malloy would make a good daddy for them! Did you see it when you were a little girl?" Beth asks.   
  
"Yes, I've seen it several times over the years. Want to know another secret? Everyone else seems to like Pooh the best, but Tigger is my favorite too. If you didn't seem to want those pictures so bad I might have bet on them," I commented.   
  
The Graysons sit down and wait for the auction to start. Beth decides she doesn't want to sit where she was put, so she goes to me and asks to sit in my lap. With a smile, I asked if it was ok with Dick and Barbara. They agree and I have a companion to watch the auction with. Where is her grandfather though? I wondered.  
  
Right after Beth wins both the Aristacats cells and Tigger, there is an extremely loud noise from outside. This racket seemed to be Dick's cue to disappear appear too. Then Barbara states she wants to see what's going on.   
  
Beth says she wants to check on Snowflake and Isis. I run to catch up with the tiny tornado in braids. No wonder parents always look so tired.   
  
We go to the coatroom and check on then. I think I convinced her that they are ok. I don't think to check that the locks are on the carriers. I look outside and see the Batboys working over a couple of vandals with spray cans. I'm torn between wanting to help and risking them thinking that I sent them to help me commit a crime. Besides some one needed to watch Beth.   
  
Suddenly I see two bundles of fur run past us! My new little friend and I chase after them. Some how Isis and Snowflake got out of their carriers and are now chasing each other. Both of their coats are extremely ruffled. At least there are no scratches that I could see. Of course they're running at top speed, so I can't see them very well yet. I'll look them both over better when we catch them. How did they get out of their carriers! ? Are our vandals also thieves and this was a distraction? I wondered.   
  
We finally catch up with the two cats, after they've ran across the feet of some of Gotham's finest citizens scuffing shoes and ruining several pairs of stockings! We grab them just as they're about to jump on an auction table.  
  
I scold Isis about her behavior. "You were a bad kitty tonight!" I scold. Beth follows my led and gives Snowflake the same lecture. I examine both cats. They're both ok except they need to be groomed.   
  
Suddenly Commissioner Gordon says he wants to talk to me in another room. I suddenly feel like little miss Grayson when her hand was caught in the cookie jar. I tell myself I know didn't do anything wrong. It's going to be ok. This is starting to feel like old times. I do prefer when it's Batman after me though.   
  
"What have you been doing with my granddaughter? Have you been getting into trouble with her? Finally, what do you know about the theft here a few minutes ago? Some one said they saw you and Beth go into the room where the auction items were being storied," Commissioner Gordon questioned me.  
  
"The thing-stolen fits your MO even though it's not as valuable as the things you'd normally steal. The item was a children's book for heaven sake. I know it was a first edition and autographed, but why would you risk your freedom for The Cat In the Hat? Did you ask my four-year-old grand daughter to help you? Did you get her to let the cats out? If you did I'll make sure you rot in prison this time," Commissioner Gordon finishes.   
  
"Beth and I were chasing the cats that someone else let out, maybe it was the real thief. Did you check for fingerprints? I've given up crime. Even if I hadn't, I'd never involve a child," I comment trying not to sound nervous   
  
"Yes, I checked for fingerprints on the carriers. The only fingerprints on them were yours and Beth's. There were none we could identify near the area where the book was. Did you wear gloves? They must not have been your claw gloves nothing was torn," Commissioner Gordon pointed out.   
  
"If I had stolen the book would I still be at the party? I was a professional thief for most of my adult life. I would have left if I stolen the book. Tell me why would I steal a children's book? I would have never stolen anything from a children's hospital benefit even in my early days. I had a conscience," I explained. "As for why I was with Beth, she wanted to sit with me at the auction. When her parents left to investigate the noise outside, they asked me to watch her. She likes me and I'm already very fond of her. Who is watching her now?"   
  
"Her parents came in with me as if you really care. I need to ask them some questions too. Dick, Barbara, please comes in now," Commissioner Gordon replies.   
  
"Why did you let Beth stay with Selena? I know you're her parents but why? Who invited her to the auction?" The Commissioner asks as the two enter the room.   
  
"I invited her Jim," Bruce stated as he entered the room. "She has been very good to Beth all evening. If I didn't trust her around Beth I wouldn't have invited her to the house."   
  
"I saw the security camera footage of them entering the storage room. All it shows is Selena and Beth chasing the cats. The strange thing about the footage in the coatroom is that where the pet carriers were; only shows the two of them anywhere near the carriers. We all know the cats couldn't open them by themselves," Bruce tells him.   
  
Suddenly Beth comes running through the door. "Whatcha doing? Are you mad at Auntie Selena, Grandpa Jim?"   
  
"We're just looking for a lost book and we thought she might have seen it," Gordon tells his granddaughter.   
  
"You mean The Cat In The Hat? Didn't a little girl with long yellow hair buy it? I saw her holding it under the stairs. I was talking to her. She said it's her favorite book. It's one of mine too," Beth cheerfully answers.   
  
"This security guard says he saw a little girl reading under the stairs a few minutes ago. He didn't see what she was reading though," Bruce interjects.  
  
"I didn't know the book was missing then," the guard replies.  
  
"What did the little girl look like? What was she wearing? Can you remember? Do you remember seeing her before, Beth?" Gordon asks.   
  
"She had blonde or yellow hair as your sweet little granddaughter put it. Her hair was in pigtails. She was wearing a royal blue jumper and white short boots. She looked about four or five," the guard comments.  
  
We go to the nearest staircase to check out Beth's story. Sure enough we see a little girl, like Beth and the security guard both described, asleep under the staircase holding the disputed copy of, The Cat in The Hat. We decide not to wake the child, and instead go back to the party to find her parents. Together they can decide what to do about their little "shoplifter."   
  
"Are you going to see the little budding thief is grounded for life? We can't let these things get worse," I say with a smile to Commissioner Gordon.   
  
To my surprise he actually laughs. "No, and of course we aren't going arrest her."  
  
It doesn't take long to locate the child's parents. Her mother says, " My daughter's name is Rachael Wilkins, she's five and just started learning to read. I'll buy it at whatever price you set Mr. Wayne. I was thinking seriously about biding on it for her anyway. Dr. Seuss is her favorite writer right now. I don't think she's quite clear on the concept that everything doesn't belong to her yet. We're trying to teach her that. I did promise I'd try to get it for her."   
  
"This is a first edition of a classic children's book signed by the great Dr. Seuss himself, and I see that your daughter didn't damage it. How does $5000 sound? Remember this is for the Gotham Children's Cancer Hospital," Bruce tells the mother.   
  
"Ok, sold! I'm not letting Rachael handle the book alone again till she's older," Mrs. Wilkins laughs. Together they sit down and wait for the auction to continue.   
  
  
The copy of the Grinch goes for almost twice the amount The Cat In The Hat did. The two mouse ears go for 20,00 dollars to A collector named Joel Wright. In all, the auction raises two million dollars for the hospital.   
  
The party winds down at nine o'clock at night. As I'm about to leave Bruce offers to take me home. I accept of course. Again Commissioner Gordon comes up to me. I start to get nervous after what happened earlier.   
  
He says, "I'm truly sorry for accusing you of taking the book without any good evidence. It seems you've truly changed. Beth tells me you were very sweet to her tonight."   
  
"I accept your apology. I do see why you thought I did it. It was my MO as you pointed out. You know you have an incredible granddaughter, Commissioner. She is so sweet and funny. She kept me running but she is adorable."  
  
"You like our daughter, hmm, and don't work at night anymore? How would like you to baby-sit sometimes? Maybe you could teach her some self-defense. We are teaching it to her but it wouldn't hurt to see what you could teach her," Barbara offers.  
  
"No, I don't work at night anymore as you put it. I would love to baby sit her sometimes. I think I could teach her some moves. I'm sure she's a natural athlete just like parents," I say with a smile.   
  
As Bruce and I walk out the door, I lean down to Beth and say, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." She reaches up and hugs my neck. This was a night to remember. 


End file.
